Innocent Knives
by xXxAiriinxXx
Summary: She never was the prettiest or Smartest girl but Mizuki did have a passion. A passion for sharp shiny things! A girl with such a strange passion was bound to get strange Admirers. Bel X oc
1. Blade I

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The Oc's However are my property. (At least XD)

Enjoy~

BLADE I

Mizuki sighted as she left her mother a note behind as to where she would be, so she wouldn't worry about her like she did so often. Taping it to the PC she smiled and backed away. Her mother was sure to find it there. After all she was on the PC every day. Mizuki turned to the door and walked into the living room which was just across her mother's 'Office'. The furniture's in the middle large room where all in bright colors and rather expensive. Mizuki's mother had always loved luxury and always would. Mizuki walked to the center of the room where a couple of sofas were placed in a square setting. In the middle was a glass table with the newspaper of today on top of it. Grabbing her gray bag beside her, Mizumi checked if she had everything before she would leave the house in a few moments.

"Mizuki~" Called a voice from the Floor above.

"YES?" Mizuki heard footsteps coming down the wooden stairs that lead to the bedrooms above her and soon an older version of herself stood in the door frame.

"Have you eaten?" the girl asked. Mizuki ginned sheepishly placing a hand behind her head.

"Yes…" She answered truthfully. The girl raised an eyebrow and asked

"And what was that?" Mizuki shifted her gaze to a picture that hung on one of the white walls. "Am I getting an answer, lady Mizuki?" She girl said and giggled slightly. Mizuki sighted in defeat, she hated it when she called her that.

"I ate ice cream, satisfied?" She asked the older girl.

"You know mother would never allow you to go out without eating some REAL food before it…." She said and turned to leave. "And since I'm the older sister, I must take the responsibility of annoying you and making you eat something that is not, I repeat not, ice cream" She looked over her shoulder and grinned at Mizuki who frowned sitting on the sofa. Mizuki grabbed a red pillow that lay beside her and threw it at her sister, who dodged with ease.

"Emi, You so annoy me at times." Mizuki said and got up making her way over the wooden floor.

"I love you~" She heard Emi sing from the staircase.

"Yes, sure…" Mizuki knew that too well, sure Emi would annoy the hack out of her sometimes, but both loved each other a lot, also if right now, Mizuki wouldn't admit it. Entering the new renovated kitchen she grabbed an apple from the counter and started peeling it. The kitchen, like the living room, was bright and the metal handles of the shelves and cabinets where shiny. Here and there you could spot plants and flowers like orchids. Kiyomi, her mother was very fond of flowers. And just like her name sates, she really was a 'pure beauty'. After pealing the apple successfully the girl took a bite from the fruit.

That girl who is chewing on her apple with an annoyed expression is me. My name Is Mizuki, which means 'Moon child'. I'm currently in my 15th year of life and live with my mother and my older sister Emi. I am about to tell you my story about events, I never would have dared to dream about. But let's not spoil anything and continue where we left of shall we?

I threw the rest of the apple in the trash and walked back into the living room checking the time. Glancing at the glass clock hanging above our TV I noted that it was time for me to take my leave.

"Emi, I'm leaving…" I called up the stairs before looking for my shoes. Emi came down and held up my pair of sport shoes I was looking for. "Thank you…" I said smiling at her. She sighted and shot her head at me making her black hair sway along. Emi had a beautiful skin tone and dark brown eyes, which she got from Mother, just like the long black hair.

"You know that I'll be picking you up afterwards, right?" She asked me like I was a little child.

"Yes, oh great Emi..." I said as I stood up and straightened out my shirt. The 17 year old girl leaned in closer to me with a serious expression. "What?" I asked slightly leaning backwards.

"You really do have the eyes of dad." She said. I sweat dropped. Wow, she had only noticed now? I sighted and pushed her away gently walking back into the living room to get my bag. "But you have the hair from mother." She murmured. Walking thought the hall we passed a mirror to where I came to a halt. I looked at myself, Black hair that reached my shoulder blades, green eyes and slight tainted skin. Nothing special, unlike my big sister or my mother, I was no model material, thought I didn't mind it much. "I'm going to pick you up later on, like always." Emi said as she opened the door for me. "Try not to get into trouble… You know how mom is…" She said and sighted. I bid her farewell and left the cream colored house behind.

The street we lived in was rather silent, thought he neighbors were very kind and helpful. I walked along the road and noticed that it was a rather cold day for spring. I loved spring, not only because my birthday was in it, but also because of the Sakura trees that would bloom up in all their glory. A calm breeze swayed passed me as I took a turn to the right. Now walking on beside a main road and getting closer to the city, cars passed me and a few busses. The Sun shone down the houses and the small stores that were placed on each side of the road. I passed my Old Kindergarten and looked thought he fence seeing the playground. It was still how it used to be, big and full of adventures for little kids. I noted that they had replaced the Old rusty swings and planted in more trees and bushes. I smiled to myself as I remembered all the trouble I cased as I was little. I used to be more wild, but that all changed when my parents got divorced 6 years ago. Since then my mother had been overprotective of me, especially when it came to boys and dates and that stuff. On one side it annoyed the hack out of me, on the other side it only showed that she cared for me.

In the distance the School of my Sister came into view. It was big and quite a new school. The school grounds were empty for it was Saturday, and the nearby houses had a break from the constant noise. Emi was truly a 'Beautiful blessing' as her name said. She was beautiful, intelligent, had talent and had a great boyfriend. What more could a girl ask for? Other than that, she was a great sister and was always there for me when I needed help. Whenever I had problems with boys or school I would go to her. If I asked my mother something that even went into the direction 'boys' then she would say "Why so early? Your still young, you still have your whole life ahead of you." Seriously, was she expecting me to wait till I only have 1 year left to live and then get a boy? I'd rather swim in a pool full of jellyfishes and get eaten by flamingoes than do that.

Finally my Destination came into sight and I speeded up a little. Taking a seat on one of the metal seats of the bus stop I checked my watched and looked down the street to see if the bus was already in sight. But it wasn't. The Bright Blue Roof of the bus stop sheltered me from the sun and allowed its shadow to cover me. Though the sun wasn't that strong today, it would still be hot if you'd stay in it for too long. Across the road I saw a little ice café and mentally drooled. As you may have noticed I love ice cream and would do almost anything for it. I got up to make my way to the stand full of cold goodies as a red vehicle appeared in the corner of my eye.

"Great…" I murmured with my eyes half closed. "Stupid bus, always get's the wrong timing…" I said as its door opened to let me in. I greeted the bus driver with a smile before looking for a place to sit. Only 4 people sat in the bus, all scattered here and there. I decided for a window seat at the back of the bus. I sighted and looked out the window. In the left corner someone had written "Dave and Haru 4-ever" with a permanent marker. I decided to ignore the rather useless piece of writing. Soon the buss reached the heart of the town. Shops everywhere and every 10 seconds a hopping car was heard. People made their way thought the filled streets to get o their destination. The streetlight turned green and we were moving once more. The next bus stop was the one that was closest to my school. I growled of the thought of it. I still had math homework waiting for me on my desk. I hated math… I never was good in it, just like physics, chemistry and sports. The part of brain that was created for the logical thinking in those subjects apparently was replaced by the part of my brain that went all 'ice cream' and 'music'. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a total drop out. I had my good subjects to, like History, Art, Music and Biology. The buss came to a stop and an old lady got off with her dog walking beside her. *That dog would make a good carpet* I thought and silently chuckled to myself. No, I would never use a dog's fur as carpet…now would I? I must confess, I also am sarcastic sometimes.

The little road trip soon ended as the next bus stop came into sight. I got up and got off the red vehicle. Less people walked here and the road wasn't filled with cars. A little family walked my way, a father, a mother and a little boy. The boy smiled happily as his parents walked beside him, holding his little hands. I smiled sadly at them. I wondered what would have become of me if my parents had canceled the divorce. Would I still be a wild rebel, or would I have still ended up like I am now? I decided to push that matter to the back of my head and continued my walked. My sister always said, I was to naïve and innocent. So what if it took me 5 second to realize the difference between the French, and Frenching… ok I admit it took me 10 second till I understood that the action 'frenching' had nothing to do with the language French. No wonder my mother always disapproved when I told her I'd was going to lean Frenching with Rei. Though I wouldn't think Rei would jump at me and stick his tongue in my mouth. I shivered slightly at the thought. Rei was my friend since elementary. Though we weren't close, we were still friends. But ever since his older brother died in a car accident he became different, a rebel. It was normal for him to be called into the principal's office weekly and having a bad reputation around campus. But the girls loved his bad-ass attitude and swooned around him every time he passed them. I didn't like what Rei became, don't get me wrong, I admit, I kind of liked him to, but recently his action became worse and more violent. On second thought, I take back that I wouldn't think that Rei would jump on me. I walked into an ally and stopped at a pair of show windows. Between them was a rusty door with a shield that said 'Open' I grinned widely and looked up the shop. "Black Cats Weaponry." I sighted with a smile plastered on my face as I said the same of the shop.

"It's good to be home." With that I opened the door and got ready for another day working in a shop full of blades and guns. What can I say, I have a thing for shiny things… and as we all know, good kept blades and knives are shiny. "I love the smell of blades in the afternoon…" I said to myself and took a deep breath.


	2. Blade II

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The Oc's However are my property.

Enjoy~

BLADE II

Walking over to the counter I noticed a glass box. I stopped in my tracks and then decided to take a look. Stepping closer A Katana Came to view, I recognized it as the Katana the old man had worked on. It was beautiful and amazing how such a beautiful thing could be created from and ugly, un-shiny piece of metal. The old man was not only so kind to let me work here, but also to teach me about Blades and other weapons we sold here.

"You're here Mizuki…" Said a voice behind me making me jump. An old man in his 50's stood a few Feet's away from me. He already had grayish hair and beard. His Blue green eyes sparkled with what I believed was joy. I smiled at him and greeted the owner of this shop.

"Hello Sir." He chuckled and approached me placing an Arm around me leading me behind the counter, trough the door into the little Work shop we had.

"Sit, sit." He told me and offers me a seat. The Old man was always kind to me, never was he angry or to stick. His Wife had already passed away and his Children where all grown up and worked over seas. I felt symphony for him as he told me a little of his life story. He was lonely, and that was clear to see in his eyes.

"I see you have finished the Katana." I said and smiled as he took his 'boss-seat' before the dirty window.

"Yes, I have finally finished it… what do you think about it?" He asked with a smile.

"It's very beautiful, the carvings are very detailed, and let's not start about its blade shininess." I said. "I'll make you hot chocolate and then you can start by cleaning the shop." He said and got up making his way to the little kitchen to the right.

I looked around the Work shop. Most furniture's were made out of wood, and random Boxes were placed everywhere. I believed a few boys haven't been opened for years. But I didn't question the old man's decisions. That reminds me, I have told you his name have I not? His real name is Aki. He filled in the Grandfather role which was open in my life. Both grandfather and grandmother from both my parents sides have already passed away as I was 3, so I couldn't remember much about them. He had grown to me and I was very protective of him. I hated to see people tease him that he was older and with a slightly crouched back. He was still loveable, more that you could ever think.

"Here you go…" he said and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I smiled and gave him a silent thank you. I shivered as the Taste of the hot chocolate filled my mouth. Aki made the best hot chocolate in town! I have always wondered why he would open a coffee shop. Not that I'm complaining. In this weapon shop I could be another side of me, I could let the wider Mizuki out.

"I will clean the big windows in the shop, is that ok?" I asked and slipped a little more form the cup.

"Yes yes! That would be wonderful young one. I have thought about it already, but my bones are not what they once used to be you know." He said and laughed. Yes, he laughed but I could feel he missed using gun's and doing Kido and all those other sport type he knew. This Weapon shop was all he had left, and I was willing to put as much fort in keeping it top as possible. With that thought and motivation running though my vain I drunk the last half of the cup up and got up.

"Is there Any Special task you will do today?" I asked das I walked over to the small kitchen placing it into the sink.

"I'm expecting a costumer today…" he said and looked at the German-clock on the wall.

"The one who requested the knives?" I asked.

"Yes… How did you know?" He asked me with an eyebrow raised. I smiled to myself as I left water flow and fill the tub.

"It's the 3rd Friday… You always expect the same costumer every month." I said and poured soap into a sponge.

"Oh… You are observant." He said and got up pulling his pants up. He sighted and then walked into the direction of the radio which stood on top of the counter. As I washed the dishes I wondered who the person was that always ordered the same type of knives every month. I have never seen this costumer which made me even more curious. But then again, it was not really any of my business now was it? After finishing the dishes and placing them in their right spot, I looked for a bucket to fill with water.

"Why won't you take a day of? It's nice outside…" I said as I moved with bucket and cleaning material in my hands though the store.

"What is there to do outside? Anyway I have a costumer who will want his order." I could have smacked myself for that.

"Right, I forgot…" I said and grinned sheepishly. Placing a brick stone before the door so it would stay open, I placed the bucket pull of water beside me and sighted. The windows were already gray… "This will be a lot more work than I thought." I said to myself and started scrubbing.

After 2 hours, one for each window, both were finally clear and clean once more. I stepped away from the shop a little to get an overall view.

"Nice…" I Said to myself and smiled at a work well done. "I'm done with the windows…" I announced proudly as I stepped back into the Shop.

"Well done… They look as good as new." Aki said praising me. I smiled and asked him what I could do next. "Maybe, if you wish you could polish and glean the glass boxes." He said in an unsure tone. My Eyes grew wide. I loved cleaning the glass boxes. That was the chance I could hold all those cool weapons.

The old man smiled at me and I knew that meant that I really had the permission to do it. I couldn't take the grin off of my face as I splashed away the dirty water in the bucket. Looking for glass cleaner in one of the many shelves in the work-shop I heard how a bunch of children passed our shop laughing.

"Got you..." I told the glass cleaner and got ready to clean some glass. I smiled to myself as a idea popped into my mind. I knew it was childish, but I couldn't help it. I held the spray containing the blue liquid like a gun and looked around suspiciously. "Mizuki here, the coast is clear…." I whispered and then begun to walk around the shop humming the 'mission impossible theme'. I once read something about it in the internet. It said to hum that song in a shop, and well, that's where I got the idea from. But the fun ended as soon as it begun, for Aki looked at me with raised eyebrows and crossed arms. I laughed nervously and apologized before getting to work with a flushed face.

"Behold… I'm holding…. It…." I said and bit my bottom lip. In my hand was the new katana Aki had finished. "Just look at its Shininess!" I exclaimed and held it to the sun. Bad mistake, the light reflected at hit my eyes right on. "Ouch... Damn… to shiny… I'm not worth its shininess." I murmured and tried to see color again. "Talk about colorblind." I whispered under my breath and blinked a couple of times. After regaining the ability to see I placed the blade down gently and placed the glass cover over it, locking it with a key.

"Mizuki, I will be in the workshop if you need anything…" Aki called.

"Sure to do…" I called back and made my way behind the counter. The little alarm clock beside the cash registry showed it was now 5:47. I placed the keys for the glass containers away and leaned against the counter, thinking about our mysterious standard costumer. I wondered what type of person he or she was. Maybe a teacher of a sports club, or maybe someone who enjoyed wood craft and needed new knives every day? Soon I gave up thinking about the endless possibilities. The squeaking of the rusty old door snapped me out my thoughts for good.

The first thing I say was a shiny tiara, and then a blonde haired boy. He looked around 16 and I wondered what he would do in a shop as this one. Then again, who am I to speak? I noted that he had a slender body and that his hair covered both his eyes. I was so captured to take in his looks that I didn't realize he was standing directly in front of me

"Try not to drool on the Counter ushishishishishi" I snapped out of my daze and looked at him.

"I am not drooling…" I said and crossed my arms. "And how may I help you?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Tell Aki I'm here… ushishishi" I looked at him and his wide grin and then turned to leave when I remembered something.

"May I know your name please?" I asked politely, after all a costumer was a costumer, wetter I liked it or not.

"Belphegor is my name, you may call me Bel." He said as his grin, if possible, got wider.

"Ok...Wait, does that mean you're the one who orders those knives every month?" I asked crocking my head to the side. He just laughed that 'ushishishi' laugh. "Is that a yes?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. Then I felt how something cut my cheek. Lifting up my hand to touch my right cheek, something whet was there. I looked at my fingers and saw a red liquid. Blood? When did he…? When did I…? Where did I…? What the hell?!?

Behind me I saw how the sun was being reflected by a smooth metallic surface. I turned to the knife that stuck in the wall behind me.

"Just when, or how, did it get there?" I asked myself.

"You talk too much…" said the blonde haired costumer still standing before me. Because I talked too much he had to cut my cheek? The 2 centimeter cut didn't hurt, just stung slightly, and was as fine as a paper cut.

"I'll just get Aki then…" I said and turned away hoping to get away from the strange costumer as fast as possible. I entered the work shop and found Aki in his big boss chair. "Aki, there is a costumer outside, and he wishes to talk to you." I said and watched the old man get up. He made his way past me and saw the tiara warring boy. I could have sworn I saw how Aki's smile lessened and he placed an arm before me pushing me back into the work shop a little.

"Stay in the workshop, Mizuki, and get that cut cleaned you don't wish it to turn into an infection, do you?" He asked and looked at me. Something told me that He didn't want me to be around your 'costumer' but on the other hand I didn't complain. His constant smile or grin freaked me out a little, but maybe he was just overly happy. Perhaps he won in the lotto, who knows. I nodded and went into the work shop. Aki closed the dark red door and left me to myself. Was he hiding something?

I flinched as I placed the cotton on top of the cut. It stung, badly! And I hated pain… and was very sensitive towards it… why you ask? I have no clue to be honest. It was silent in the Work shop with Aki still outside with the costumer. I looked at the door and had an urge to go to it and press my ear against it. I was curious, but as we all know, curiosity killed the cat. And I didn't wish to die yet, I still wished to fall in love and live happily ever after. Cheesy you say? Yes, it is, but hey, I'm a total sucker for cheesy and romantic stuff! The door opened and

Aki came in with a serious face. But as he noticed that I was looking at him with my head tilted to the side he placed his warm smile back on.

"Everything ok Aki?" I asked. He looked at me sitting on the wooden floor and gave a yes. He walked over to his desk and took a box with him. I guessed the box to contain the knives. So that boy really was the one who ordered them. But for what did he need them for? I looked out the door and saw him leaning against the counter. He looked at me, I guessed, and licked his lips. I raised my eyebrows and wondered if he was thinking about food. Did I really look like food? Aki stepped out the room again and handed our costumer the brown box.

"Till then, ushishishi." The boy said and turned to leave. I got up from the floor and walked up beside Aki.

"Aki?" I looked up to the old man and saw that he was following the Boys every move though the windows.

"Mizuki, promise me to stay away from people like him." He said. He was so serious, it scared me. He had never been like that around me.

"I-I suppose." I said and looked out the windows. "But what do you mean with, people like him?" I asked looking up at him again playing with a strand of my black hair. He sighted and placed a hand on my head.

"Just stay away from him, ok?" He asked in a loving way. I nodded though I didn't understand this much. Why should I stay away from him? I didn't think I would see him again, so staying away from him wouldn't be something hard to do, Right?

It was around 7 pm and my sister came to pick me up. She entered the shop and was followed by a Tall Black haired Man. His dark blue eyes widen as he saw the many weapons on the wall, in the shelf's, and in the glass boxes.

"Wow…" He said. That handsome man is my sister's Boyfriend. He was like a big brother to me helped me when I had problems in a game. He was a great gamer. On the pc, Wii, Playstaion, Game boy, you name it. He knew just what to do.

"Emi!" I greeted and walked over to her.

"You, Chihuhua, work here?" My sister's boyfriend asked. I frowned at the nickname.

"I'm not a dog, much less a Chihuahua." I said. He chuckled and messed up my hair. "Stop that!" I ordered and escaped his gasped.

"Emi, say something!" I turned to my elder sister who watched with amusement.

"Why should I?" she asked and grinned evilly at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arm.

"Ah, Emi, how have you been?" Aki said as he appeared in the door.

"I have been very well! How about you sir?" She said and smiled.

"I have been very good to. Your little sister is working hard to keep the shop top. I'm really glad to have her to help me out." He complimented and stepped up to us. "And who may this young man be?" All of us turned to my sister's boyfriend who scratched the back of his head.

"The names Shuun, 18 and am Emi's boyfriend." He said and hugged Emi lovingly. Aki chuckled and gave off an 'I see'.

"I'm Aki, the owner of this shop, concerning the age, I rather not say." He spoke and smiled.

"We are leaving then, before mother calls the police." Emi announced. I agreed. mother would really do that, no kidding! If I walked home from school, and wouldn't be home before 7, she calls the police. They already know me by now, and also my mother's over reaction issue. But hey, that way I got a lift home at least once a week, mostly on Fridays. During Friday I had club activities. I was in the Archery club. I didn't participate in the sport activity though. I was only an assistant for the coach there. All I really did was checking the attendance, helped planning out the activities and handed the other members sank or water bottles.

Rei was in the club as well, surprisingly though he never missed a day, never! He even went when he was sick! He being the best one in the club made him even more an eye catcher for ladies. And being an assistant was in this case positive, but the fact that some fan girls of his shoot glares at me made it negative again. After the club activities I would still have to go work, and that was the cause for me sometimes being home late. Though Aki always said I could go, I insisted to finish my tasks first.

Saying our goodbyes, Emi, Shuun and I made our way to Shuun's car which was standing just a few meters away from the Shop. Somewhere during the drive back home Emi noticed the fine cut on my cheek and asked about it. I told her truthfully about our blonde standard costumer, whose name slipped my mind. She looked at Shuun who looked back at her shortly before facing the front again.

"It almost seems like he marked you." The 18 old stated. Emi nodded in agreement and said.

"My little sister has an admirer." It was clear to everyone at she was just joking around.

"Yes sure, that's why he would throw a knife at me." I said and rolled my eyes looking back out the window.

"But why would a teen go and order a bunch of knives? Must he not have an ID card or be 18 at least?" She asked. Now that she mentioned it, we never sold our stuff to people under 18. And the blonde boy didn't seem to be 18 to me. But then again I could be mistaken.

"I wasn't sure if he was 16 or 18." I murmured. Emi sighted and said.

"You do know mother is probably going to ask about it, and if you mention a boy, then she'll freak out." I knew that, and I had already thought about a backup plan. I would say I was placing on my lipstick in the bus and there was a hole in the street making me mess up the lipstick as it drove through it. The lipstick was waterproof.

"I already have thought about that dear sister." I said and smiled.

"You're not going to use the 'lipstick' excuse again right?" She asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Noooo~" I replied dragging out the word.

"She was so going to use that." Snorted Shuun. I slowly turned my head from the window and glared at him. Oh how I wished to stuff his mouth full of marshmallows and make him sing the national anthem! Sometimes Shuun was nothing but a child. I guessed the saying "Men are like trees, they need 50 years to grow up" is true!

The white car pulled over and parked right outside our cream colored house also knows as my home. From there, the times passed fast. To my luck, my mother didn't really ask about the cut. She just said,

"Another cut? You're going to die of blood loss someday." Shuun drove home after watching a movie with Emi in her room. I was jealous of her, and I admit that honestly, I mean, I need some love to!

Right now I was lying on top of my bed and stared at my, oh so interesting ceiling. I couldn't sleep. Something bothered me, and that was a specific laugh that started with 'ushi' and ended with 'shishi'…… Can you guess it? I sat up and focused on the candle standing on top of a drawer. I always light candles before I went to sleep. They were calming and just made the atmosphere more comfortable, especially when the lights were out, like right now. I glanced around my dark room. My desk was filled with papers and books. Mangas dominated the piece of furniture, so did coloring pens and water colors.

Everything was messed up on that table, and that's just the way I liked it. The next thing I saw was my closet. I looked at it strangely as I remembered how its insides looked like. A plant followed. And then came my full body mirror. On its sides were hocks for jackets and hats, on one different kind of necklaces hung. In my mirror the window reflected which was directly across it. Reflected were also the tree outside as well as the bright moon and a shadowed figure that looked like a person sitting on a tree brunch. My gaze moved once again to my door and looked at the anime poster that hung on it… My eyes narrowed, I felt like I just missed out something and looked back at the mirror. The shadow was still there, but unlike before it seemed like a person who was standing on top of the brunch. I got up and walked to the mirror. I looked at it and then turned to the window. Nothing, outside the window was nothing out of the ordinary. I turned back to my mirror and also there, the shadow from a second ago was gone.

"You're having hallucinations again Mizuki." I told myself and turned on the TV to get my mind off of the past event. TV always helped. I sat on my chair and turned it to face the TV screen. Nothing but quiz shows was in the channels, and I soon got bored of them. So bored, I feel asleep on the cushioned chair. My sleep was pleasant, but something weird happened. I dreamt that someone lifted me off my chair and laid me unto something soft while muttering

"Good night and have bloody dreams… ushishishi" Talk about 'a dream is a wish your heart makes' huh?


	3. Blade III

Innocent Knives

Disclaimer!

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All I can claim as my own is the plot of this story as well as my OC's.

Though, I must thank Hyena-chan for helping me and giving me inspiration, especially because she is the one who gave me the Idea of writing a Belphegor story.

I also must thank all my other friends who gave me great ideas!

A big thank you to my readers and the ones who Left a Review, thank you all so much! Enjoy the 3rd chapter~

BLADE III

It was Sunday morning. I looked at my Puppy clock on my night table beside my bed.

Exactly 11:30 was it as I sat up from my bed. My TV was on and showed the Sunday morning cartoons.

The thin cloth of my curtains swayed calmly as wind came in through my open window.

"Good night and have bloody dreams… ushishishi"

Weird, I could have sworn that my window was close as I fell asleep last night. But then again, I always knew I had a wild imagination, in more ways than one. I yawned and got up to do my morning routine.

Opening my door a flash of black rushed passed me.

"Sorry Mizuki, I'm late for my date~!" Emi said and rushed down the stairs. A date, at this time? I looked at her with a slight frown. She is off to a date and I just woke up, wow, were we really sisters? A strand of hair fell into my face and I blew it away.

Murmuring to myself how loveless I was, I entered the bathroom. Almost everything was black or white. A big mirror hung above the sinks. I knew Emi had overslept just looking at how scattered her makeup and tooth paste was.

"That girl… seriously… I mean what's the big deal? He loves her with or without make up." I said to myself and took my toothbrush in my hand. My left hand ran though my messed up hair before grabbing the toothpaste. It was in a white, blue and red combination of colors. Odd was it not? After Scrubbing my set of teeth clean I exited the bathroom and went back into my sanctuary, my room.

Dragging my feet over the carpet floor I collapse back in my bed. As you can tell, I'm not a morning person, and I will never be one. I had to be at Black Cats at around 2-3 pm. Still a little time for some ice cream and good anime…

"Mizuki!!!"

Or maybe not… I pushed myself of my bed and shouted back to my mother

"What?"

"Would you come down?" She yelled. I could, but I didn't want to.

"Why?" I asked.

"Would you just come down?" She asked. I frowned and got up. She wanted something from me, why couldn't she come to me then?

"Yes?" I looked at my mother who sat at the Dinner table and held her cup of coffee in her left hand.

"I have some problems with my Computer could you check it later on?" She asked. I sat on the sofa and looked at the turned off TV.

"I could, if you would tell me what exactly the problem is." There was a moment of silence and I turned to the woman.

"You will see once you turn on the Computer." She said and got up. I watched how her elegant figure almost glided over the floor.

What would I offer to be as lady like and elegant as my mother? I heard a door close and presumed that she had disappeared in her little home office, probably to read her 8th book this month.

In it was a mini library! No joke. The Shelves that went from bottom to the ceiling were filled with books.

Some were so old, you thought they would turn into dust if you breathe against them! I got up to make myself breakfast.

Breakfast cereal, hot chocolate and a little bit of ice cream. That was my breakfast for today, and I was happy for it. I sat on my usual place on the table, at the left side. While eating I remembered that my TV was still on. But if my TV was on, and the whole thing last night was a dream… then… Was it not a dream?

Or did mother turn on the TV as he got into my room this morning to get my dirty laundry? But why would he turn on the TV for that?

My head started hurting and I decided not to think about it. After finishing breakfast I went up the stars again, did I mention that I hated stairs? If not, then I did now. Once I was back in my room I turned off my TV and glanced at the open math book on the table, mood meter just dropped by 99.99%. Not only did I have math homework waiting for me, but in 4 days, on Thursday, I had a Test in the subject that I hate most!

"Oh how I wished to have a vicious dog to eat you up." I told the book. And now I was talking to my math book, again.

Yes, again…

I always did that, so it knew how much I hated it! I would much rather draw some of my favorite anime characters or read a manga, but no, math has to ruin my perfect world.

"I'll do you later..." I murmured and glared once more into its direction. The house was silent since Emi was out. Normally you could hear her music or hear how she laughs on the phone.

I gently closed the door and looked out the window. I see could the street before our house from here. It was very silent today. You might even call it boring. I wondered if the whole day was going to be like this, if it was, I might just think that quiz shows aren't that boring after all. Sighting I closed the window and looked at the clock once more. It was little past 12 now.

"I'm going to work Mizuki!" Called mother from the floor below. I rushed down the stairs to see her standing on the door.

"Bye mom…" I said with a smile which she returned.

"Be a good girl, till later, and love you." She said.

"Love you to mother." I said as she pulled open our door. "Remember to check my computer." She said before closing the door. I sighted and turned to look what exactly her problem was with the PC. I heard the car of my mom start up and drive past our house. Opening the white door to mother's home office I entered the hideout of mothers 3 year old Computer.

"Let's see what the problem is." I murmured to myself and started up the Technical device. Like I thought, before mother had left she had read a book. It still lay on the small table beside her lather love chair.

I turned my attention back to the computer. Of the 3 woman that live in this house, I was our computer expert. I wouldn't say I was a genius in this field. I just knew more than mother and my sister. See? Another positive point for me and my brain!

"So far, so good." I said and stood before the computer as it started up. I gave in her password and was satisfied as it continued normally. But then a high pitched Alarm like tone went off. "What the?" I backed away from the computer as it begun to shake.

"Oh no! Don't you dare!" I screamed as the screen turned black and a bunch of numbers appeared in it.

Soon smoke came and made the room darker than usual. I rushed to the nearest window and opened it. I leaned out of it and gasped for air. "I hate mother's computer!" I shouted.

"What's wrong Mizuki? And what's with the smoke? Have you tried to cook again?" Our neighbor's child said. I glared at the 9 year old boy.

"No, and my cooking skills are just fine, thank you very much…" I said and covered my mouth and nose with my shirt before going through the smoke again. The beeping finally stopped and the Computer stood there on the desk, still and, well, ruined.

"Mother is going to kill me later on… At least I get to tell Aki to come to my funeral later on." I murmured and hoped the smoke wouldn't damage any of the books mother had in here, cause then, I would really be dead meat. The Fire alarm in our house went on and the sprinkler when on suddendly. "Oh no no no! Stop! The books!" I screamed as I ran around in circles almost pulling out my hair.

"Stop!" I shouted and hoped the sprinklers would listen. But of course they didn't. I took as many books in my hand and rushed out the room with them. This process continued a few times till I was out of breath.

I rushed out the room once more and looked for a way to stop the sprinkler. The front door suddenly broke down and a man from the fire department stood there. I stared at him and blinked.

"Can I do something for you?" I asked. The man lifted his fire mask and looked at me and then at the room where slowly water came out.

"Miss?" He said looking between me and Mothers now, soaked Office. Well, at least they have fast service…

"Like I said, I did nothing! I only did what you told me to and that was checking your computer…" I said with crossed arms. My mother was called to the police station after the little shower I had in mother's office, and she was furious.

"All the books! Do you know how expensive some of them where?" She asked a raised her voice. Oh I know how she felt, If my mangas where being soaked I'd be just as angry, but still!

"Ok ok, it's my entire fault. Lock me up in my room forever and were quit ok?" I said and murmured under my breath

"It's not like you can take more away from me…" "Excuse me?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing dear mother…" I said with a fake smile. How come this was all my fault! Wasn't she the one who said I was supposed to check on her computer? She could have called up a professional to check it, but no! Something told me it was not my lucky day. And why did I have the feeling someone was secretly laughing at me?

Ushishishi

After an hour of discussion and glares of my mother I was finally allowed to go to work.

I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked into the alley. I felt guilty, yes, but it was not completely my fault, right?

"Aki, I'm here, sorry that I'm late." I apologized opening the old door.

"Mizuki, you're here… Where have you been? I was about to call the police…" He said and walked over to me. I looked at him.

"I just come from there…" at this reply he looked at my worriedly.

"I gave mother's computer a check up, and it went POOFFF and that caused mothers office to take a blown out shower that would last for the next century." I explained as I walked behind the counter and placed my jacket and my bag behind it.

"I see, sounds interesting." Aki commend.

"I agree, just like mothers endless blabbering about responsibility and how I was supposed to survive on my own." Aki came to me and looked at me. I felt bad for making him worry and forced a smile up.

"But don't worry! Is there something you would like me to do today?" I asked.

"Yes, could you get me a piece of cake from the bakery a few streets from here?" he asked kindly.

"The new one? Sure why not?" I smiled. Somehow he always knew what I needed. Like right now, a little time for myself. But before I left. I had to ask a question, a question that had bothered me since yesterday.

"Aki, please answer this question, who was the boy with the blond hair and the shiny tiara? And what did you mean 'stay away from him'?" Aki struggled with himself a little before starting

"You see…"

"M-Mafia?!?" I asked and stared at him. "But he's not much older than me!" Aki nod and looked away as if he was ashamed of something. "I see, so that's why..." I looked at Aki. I was thankful he told me, not it made more sense. I smiled and said, "I'm off to get your cake then... The usual?" I asked as I turned back to him already standing by the door.

With a nod and a warm smile he confirmed my thought and I dashed off. The usually was strawberry cake.

Aki loved those and I was just hoping they had one of those. My thoughts then went back to the boy. He was really in the mafia…

How odd, I only knew the mafia from video games and movies. But now I could go around and tell people that I meet a real mafia guy. Somewhere I as proud of myself, it's not everyday people get to meet mafia people and survive, right? Soon a Singe came into my view. 'Rosa café' said the singe with golden letters. From that I could tell, it was new, obviously, and it must be expensive.

That was when I remembered that I didn't take money from Aki to pay the cake, but I would just have to pay it with my own money for now. The door to enter the café was placed on the corner. Beside each door flowers and plants stood. I heard bells as I pushed open the glass door. Tables and Seats where in partner look, on top of the tables were the menus and a little flower vases.

A few costumers looked at me shortly before returning to mind their own business. I walked over to where the store presents their cake on display. Chocolate cake, strawberry cake, Muffins, Colorful donuts, brownies, everything! I was mentally drooling over all that delicious food. It all looked so nice decorated and tasty!

"Need help?" Asked someone. I looked up and faced a Blond boy with pretty blue eyes. The way he leaned onto the counter and placed his head in his palm made him seem either Carefree, or Flirty.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the boy.

"Hello to you to Mizuki." The Boy said and chuckled lightly.

It made me blush slightly and look away. That boy was Rei, yes, the Rei was here, and just a few foot's away from me!

"Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing in a place like this?" I asked and tilted my head to the side.

"My brother owns the shop and asked me to help out a little…" Was all he said and smirked at me. Why did he smirk? Was something in my face?

"So why are you here, Mi-zu-ki~" I blushed even more, stupid him!

"I was just getting some cake for Aki…" I murmured and looked at the cakes.

"Oh, the old men by the weapon shop, right? He's cool…" He said and walked over to the Cakes.

"So what does he want?" He asked and looked up to me. Rei wore a blue sweeter with a black skull on the front. Several necklaces hung around his neck and so did bracelets around his wrist. I liked his style. It reminded me of a tiara…. How? I have no idea… A tiara was all that popped into my mind, a shiny one at that.

"He wanted strawberry…" I replied and looked at one of many different decorated strawberry cakes.

"Say, do you like eating cakes?" Rei asked as he slid the glass aside to get the cake out.

"Once in a while there pretty good." I said and smiled.

"But ice cream is going to be at your top list forever… right?" Rei said and laughed. I grinned sheepishly, he knew me better than I thought. Rei sliced the cake into pieces and placed 2 pieces on a Paper plate which he placed in a small cardboard box and shoved it across the counter to me.

"Here you go." I moved my hand to my wallet and got it out. "So, how much do I get to pay for this nice piece of cake?" I asked.

"Nothing..." I blinked at him.

"What do you mean nothing?" Was this somehow a promo or perhaps a bonus as such?

"Take it, it goes on me…" He said and turned to leave though a door behind him. Before he disappeared he turned and gave me a thumb up and winked. "Don't get fat eating too much. You won't be cute anymore…"

I stood there dumb folded. Wallet in my hand, standing still and cake before me. I stood like that… for… well… a while.

"Miss, I want to get cake to, so if you are finish, could you please move?" Snapped a voice. I turned around and apologized with a bright red face. I grabbed the White box with the label of the shop on it and went out.

That Rei can really be…. Be a pckle in the ocean!

I finally reached the Black Cats and placed a smile on. I was sure Aki would like the cake. I wanted to surprise him and took the way to the back door. It was open. Aki had it always open during nice warm spring days as such. I stepped in and heard a few Voices.

"If you don't give the money back and if you don't get the guns and knives done, you will regret it…"

"I'm already working on it… I promise to have them done by the end of the month."

"You better do, or we would have to kill you, just like your pathetic wife."

"…."

"You should learn to pay respect to the mafia more old bag…"

"I don't even think he's worth killing, He's probably going to die by the end of the week. I just mean look how old he is and how crocked he walks… big deal"

I heard them laugh as they exited the shop though the squeaking front door. My back was pressed against a wall.

The mafia?

They wanted to kill Aki?

But what for?

Then something appeared in my mind. It was mental picture of a blond boy with a tiara. That's right. He's in the mafia to… He's a bad person to if they treat Aki like that. And what did they mean by 'kill you, just like your pathetic wife'?

D-did they kill Aki's wife?!?

I griped the Box in my hand tighter, but not too tight to squash the cake in it. I shut my eyes tightly.

That boy was nothing but bad news. He is one of them! Slowly hate build up inside me towards the tiara boy and the rest of the mafia.

How could they to that to Aki?

I heard a thud and snapped my eyes open. I rushed in to the shop and saw Aki Laying on the floor.

The box with cake fell to the ground.

"AKI!!!"

A/N: Hello guys, I'm really sorry to have kept you all waiting! It was the first week of school and it was pretty stressed.

I had test, homework and project jumping at me. I once again, I'm sorry. I also hoped that this chapter was enjoyable to you all! =3

And see you in Blade IV!!!


	4. Blade IV

White walls, White floor, White bed sheets Everything was white, except for the emotions of the people who worry for their loved ones in a room as such. People would say, Don t walk to the white light! But what to do when you were already surrounded by it?

It was not as if you could escape The Halls where empty and the constant beeping of machine kept the room alive. A horrible, horrible view. I wished never to sit in a Cream-colored plastic chair with my head bend down in shame. The window beside me showed the dark night sky. No stars were shown tonight and silent raindrops made their way down, to nourish the earth.

I m sorry I whispered as I shut my eyes close. I could feel tears waiting to spill. But I couldn t cry, not when I was here. But of course, everything was against me that moment, and a single tear rolled down my flushed check.

'Drip'

The orange door opened and I quickly wiped the dears away. I looked up, saw my mother standing there, and look at me. "Sweetie..." she started.

I was neither in the mood to talk to her, nor to anybody else. It was 10 in the evening, and I had school tomorrow. I mentally growled at the thought. It reminded me that I still had Math homework waiting for me on my desk. But that was just a side thing. I heard my mother sight and looked away towards the bed that stood in the room we were in.

"You really need to go with me now. You have class tomorrow..." Her voice was shaking and barely above the whisper.

"No I simply refuse to leave now. Now that someone needed me the most."

"But sweetie-"

"I said no mother." I raised my voice slightly. Now I was regretting it. I shouldn t talk like that to my mother. Above all, she hasn t done anything. I looked at her with a regretful look. Many thoughts raised though my mind as I gazed upon the white floor.

Should I have stepped in?

Could I have prevented Aki to be in such a state?

Was it my fault?

Sure Aki was still alive-for now at least- but he still got hurt. How about if those Mafia people return? What if that prince boy returns? Will Aki get away with a mare heart attack? Or might he . No, I didn t even wish to think about that.

In the white bed laid a figure, its chest rising up and down in an even place. The face of the person was peaceful, too peaceful for my taste. I could still hear the doctor s voice telling me that Aki would be well soon. Can someone tell me what soon means in doctor language?

I needed him. I needed his grandfather figure. I needed him to welcome me to my second home. I needed him to be there for me and my passion for his shop. My mother sighted heavily again.

"Ok dear, I hope you know what you are doing. I ll leave you hear for tonight, and tonight only. Tomorrow morning I shall call your school to inform them of your absence. But if your grades shall be affected by this, you re going to get into trouble young lady." She walked over to me and kissed m head lovingly.

Stroking my cheek, she glanced at the older man in the bed. And with a short good bye, she left. I heard mothers footsteps fade away in the hall and looked at the hospital room for the fifth time today. It was plain. A TV, a lot of machines and so on.

The room was simply to plane for my taste and slowly I was having second thoughts about spending the night in a hospital. This whole situation reminded me of a horror movie where zombies were just waiting to feed on my flesh. The hair on my neck stood up and I shivered. This was going to be a long night

It was about midnight and I was already half asleep on the uncomfortable chair as the orange door opened. My eyes shoot open as something white caught my eye. "You're still awake?" Came a rather soft voice. I tried focusing my eyes by rubbing them and looked at the woman before me.

"Who...are you?" I asked and took her in. Her blonde hair was tied up in a low ponytail and she had a white coat on. A pair of glasses sat at her nose bridge and her blue gray eyes looked at me. Her full lips were curved up in a smile, covered in red lipstick.

"I m Dr. Wunoko." She said. Wunoko? That's ... a unique name.

"Ok, Dr. Why, if I may ask, are you here at..." I glanced at the clock quickly. "Midnight?" She just replied with a quick 'To check on things'. I brushed it off and watched her with heavy eyes as she took down notes after looking at machines.

"You should go to sleep darling. Can I get you something?" She asked. How nice of her.

"Do you have hot chocolate here?" I asked her as I started to seat up straight. I frowned, due to the fact that, my butt hurt. I blame the chair completely!

"Yes, we do have that in the canteen. I can show you the way." She said and raised both her eyebrows.

Should I? I hesitated because I didn't wish to travel though dark hospital hallways at midnight.

"Come on, I ll Show you the way." She said and smiled warmly. Somehow I thought, she was being too nice. I got up and followed her out the room. The door closed behind me as I took a last glance at the sleeping or rather unconscious Shop owner.

The doctor and I passed several other rooms with numbers on them. I was getting lost. There were so many ways to walk! It all looked the same to me, except for the numbers on each door. A blue singe with cafeteria written on it hung from the ceiling. An arrow pointed to the left and that was the way we took. The walk was rather silent and even awkward.  
I just knew something was odd in this hospital or perhaps out of place. Or maybe it was the totally nice doctor who was walking a few feet s before me. Was she perhaps that something that made this my senses stay alert?

That couldn't be, she was too nice for that. But exactly that bothered me in the first place. I looked back down the hall in hope to see the Room 398 on the right side of the wall. But that room was nowhere in sight, which was honestly no wonder. After another few turns and going through doors we reached the empty cafeteria. Either it wasn t the Main cafeteria or no one else was hungry or thirsty, because we were the only people there.

But then again it isn t really a cafeteria. Looking around I noticed empty seats lined up on the walls with coffee tables here and there. On one Table was a bunch of magazines. On the corner to the right was a small food stand with no one in it.  
Next to it were machines, food machines. On it, was a girl holding up a chocolate bar and smiling brightly. I could imagine her thinking Don t eat! Must resist, you'll get fat of it . Like anyone would care... Well I wouldn t. Next to, it was a Machine that would spend drinks. On this one was a rather handsome Actor with a bottle of Coca Cola in his right hand while winking.

I bit my lower lip as I thought about how handsome he looked. On one wall were a TV, which was turned off, and a radio on top of a shelf. The lady beside me walked towards the machine with the handsome actor on it. I watched her curiously, as she slipped a coin in it and pushed a few buttons.

A plastic cup was then filled with hot water, milk and other things I couldn t make out. While she continued to wait for the drink, I went to the magazines and took a look at them. I quickly discovered a fashion magazine and searched for the Horoscope. I knew the magazine was the one from 4 month ago, but what did it matter?

Believe me when I say, that I don t believe in this horoscope thing, but it didn t harm to look it up right?

"Here you are dear." The woman stood beside me and held the brown cup towards me. I looked at it and blinked.

"Did you buy it for me? I could have gotten it myself." I said and looked at her.

She just smiled and said "Oh come on, It one me, Drink it already." I took the cup and saw how the hot chocolate had a rather unordinary color. I remember how mother said never to accept food or drinks from strangers.

But I didn t believe she would like to poison me, and we wouldn t want that delicious cup if chocolate go to waste, right? So I took it from her and thanked her. As I lifted it to my mouth, something whiny flashed though the air and made me drop the cup. This time I was definitely not hallucinating!

People, there was a slender silver knife lying in the, now spilled liquid! The brown liquid continued to spread on the ground as I backed away slowly. The blonde doctor looked rather angry at the accident and looked around the room. Most probably looking for the source, from where the knife came.

"Who's there?" She asked and looked around fanatically. "Curse it..." She finally said, as she got no answer and opened her coat. I just hope she wouldn't strip, I was straight and I was damn sure I thought boys were hot and not woman, not even Pamela Anderson!

I didn t know I was supposed to be relived or terrified as she pulled out a pocket knife. Ok, I rather should be terrified. But come on, what kind of straight girl would want to be raped by a lesbian doctor? Huh?!? Don't get me wrong, one of my closest friend likes girls! And she has one heck of a personality!

"What are you trying to do with that?" I asked and even the knife in her left hand nervously.

"You may guess 3 times sweetie." She said and moved the knife to an angle where it reflected the light.

"Please tell me you want to cut a cake or something." I said and backed away.

"There are 3 things you should know." She started and looked at me arrogantly."First, I m not a doctor. I'm a assassin, from the mafia Second, I didn't want to check on Aki, I wanted to kill him, but you where there, I couldn t just let a witness be there, now could I? And third, with this knife I'll send you to hell." She said and giggled. How could she giggle?!? "You must be kidding..." I barely whispered.

"No such luck girly" She said and walked towards me.

"Lady, no one is allowed to play with her but me the prince himself of course ushishishishi" encored a voice though out the room. The doctor stopped in her track and turned to her left. So did it, I knew that voice! A shadowed figure sat in the window frame and leaded with its back on it. The figure was playing with a blade in its fingers. Nothing was to be seen from the figure except the shining knife and a beautiful silver tiara. That was it!

The tiara! It was that blond mafia boy who s name slipped me! I gasped and backed away. How ironic people!

"Go ahead and run my pray I shall hunt you down later." He said and laughed while throwing the knife. The woman screamed as his hit landed perfectly in her hand with the knife and the knife in her hand fell to the floor.

"You... Who are you?!?" She asked.

"Call me, Prince the Ripper." he simply said. While she was distracted I slowly stepped backwards towards the exit. This was crazy! Now I had a proof that doctors were evil! And concerning what the guy said about 'pray' and 'hunting me down later', i had no idea what to think of it.

I didn't know if that was hero like to save me, or villain like to kill me later on and making me run for my life first. But coming to the conclusion that I was too innocent and young to die, I took the chance and ran out the doors.

I heard the woman curse again before I heard the sound of metal clashing together. Somewhere I hoped the prince boy to win, at least he was evil from the beginning and didn't wish to poison me with a cup of irresistible hot chocolate.

But somewhere I knew, this night only has begun...

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! I am so sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter! T^T and I apologize that this one is really short I was sick as I wrote this ok I know that s not a good excuse, but I beg you guys to understand I wanted to get this out as fast as possible because I can t leave you guys waiting I know how it is to wait for updates... And honestly I hate that waiting . I don t have something called patience X3 So please look out for the next chapter The next chapter will be a lot of fun It will have a lot of Belphegor terrorism ;) A BIG THANK YOU TO MY READERS! Especially to those who have Faved the story, commend and even subscribed! You all know who you are! Thank you again!!!


End file.
